Love is in the Void
by Joejoethebro
Summary: A Tale of The Terror of the Void and The Void Burrower


**He was one of them, he knew it, he loved a Girl, but he wasnt sure if the Girl loved him back, This is the story of a Young Voidborn named Cho'Gath, one day he was wandering around the Void until he saw "her", his heart (Err hearts? I think, I dunno what the Insides of a Voidborn looks like) danced, she was elegant, beautiful, petite. Cho'Gath was shy, afterall she was much bigger than he was, but then he farmed and got 6 stacks on his R and he was ready, he walked up to her, broadening his shoulders to make himself look taller, he said, "Excuse me Miss-...", he paused, and with good reason, "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she said, "Her vocabulary is so Poetic" Cho'Gath thought to himself, after all, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen with Her Lack of eyes, Giant hands, and 4 Insect-like legs, Cho'Gath was getting excited, but he knew he had to contain himself, Behind one of Cho'Gaths many arms was a bouquet of an almost Dead Teemo, he wanted her to get SOME XP and Gold, and in another one of his hands was a Gem, stolen straight from Skarner while in his slumber, it was for the fair lady Rek'Sai, , so that she can be his , While proposing he had a reminder, a reminder that Rek'Sai was not like one of he ,she was different, deadly, she was a Xer'Sai, Cho'Gath backed away for a minute, She spoke "RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Which made Cho'Gath recognize that Love is Love, no matter what, he grinned, "Oh, my dear Rek'Sai!" He took out both Hands, but to realize that both Items were Gone, he swallowed, but but it wasnt out of fear, it was Teemo being digested, and Cho'Gath leveled up, NOW he was nervous, he quickly tried to reach for the Gem, but turned around to find Taric running away with it, Rek'Sai tilted her head in confusion, she spoke "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Before Cho'Gath could foolishly speak, a blur landed from the sky, It was Cho'Gath's dear friend, Kha'Zix, "Why what can my dear Ol Pal be doing here?" Cho'Gath then saw a bouquet of a freshly spawned Teemo, "I WILL KILL HIM!" Cho'Gath thought to himself, "OH, DEAR LADY REK'SAI, Will you live your life with me?" He waited, "RAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she said, Kha'Zix blushed, before he could say anything, Cho'Gath charged him, crushing him against a rock as spikes flung from the opposite side, Cho'Gath reared back but to see nothing, But he felt a powerful force on his Back, He looked at his shadow to see the figure of Kha'Zix there, he tried to shake him off, but it was too late, Kha'Zix was using his Mantis-Like claws to dig in Cho'Gaths sides and Arms, quickly thinking, Cho'Gath did a backflip, knowing that whenever he tried, always failed, And he succeeded at failing as Kha'Zix was forced to dismount, But he didnt give up, He took to the sky's as he was attempting to drop-kick him using his leap and powerful legs, but Cho'Gath stood back and unleashed a powerful Roar, the Blue tinted sonar waves pushed Kha'Zix to the ground, breaking his wings and left leg, Both Voidborn were injured, they looked back at Rek'Sai, to see her walking away with Malzahar, after all, he DID need someone to watch over the Voidlings, Kha'ZIx looked at me and said, "Im getting REAL tired of you and everyone here, maybe Ill go outside of the Void, And Feed on some animals till I gain their ability's and Evolve. Hopefully I wont encounter any Cats." He said as he limped away, Cho'Gath really wanted to punch him, but then he thought "At least Vel'Koz wasnt a suitor for Rek'Sai, with him and his...KNOWLEDGE, Im talking about his knowledge, what are you, a 13 year old boy!?" He felt a Vibration on his leg, It was his best friend Kog'Maw! At least he could look at Kog'Maw and call HIM a real friend! "...Hungry..." He said, "...Need...FOOD!" Cho'Gath said, "Okay Kog'Maw" He smiled "Lets go to McDonalds" Kog'Maw grinned so wide he could almost sing, he climbed on top of Cho'Gath's head for a Piggy Back Ride, "Can we eat the people too?" asked Kog'Maw, "Sure Buddy, Ill save the fat ones for you." Kog'Maw laughed as they walked into the nearest McDonalds. THE END!**

Oh and Kassadin was somewhere there I think...


End file.
